On Full Moon Nights
by Jisusaken
Summary: Kaoru is a new assassin for the Issin Shishi but she isn't just an assissin she is also a wherewolf and so is Kenshin K&B Review!
1. In the Shadows

_**On Full Moon Nights**_

_Edited by: Lanie G._

Chapter 1: In the shadows

Amber eyes watched the girl as she ran through the forest. Many men pursued her with guns and swords.

Kaoru could hear the humans behind her, every minute they got closer. _Why was I so stupid? I can't believe I revealed myself in front of so many humans! _She mentally yelled at herself.

"Bang!" A bullet nearly hit Kaoru's right arm. She tried to run faster but the thought of tripping slowed her down. "Bang!" This time the bullet hit a branch to the left of her.

_Unless I find a cave or something to hide in, one of those silver bullets will hit me._

Even though silver takes awhile to poison the whole body, Kaoru was the last of the pack, there would be no one to help her. Ever since a rouge werewolf attacked a human mother and child, the men of the village have been killing all the werewolves in the area, until there was only Kaoru.

"There!" She screamed. A cleverly hidden cave concealed behind a waterfall was just ahead of her. Stealthily she slipped in so it seemed like she vanished. No human would be able to see the cave, only her night eyes were able to spot it. So preoccupied with concealing herself, Kaoru didn't notice someone else was in the cave with her.

After the men from the village had finally left, Kaoru was able to breathe. That's when she felt it; a very powerful ki was standing behind her. Turning around her azure eyes locked with a pair of cold amber eyes. The stranger stepped out of the darkness, and Kaoru saw that the amber eyes belonged to a man not much taller than her. His blood-red hair glistened in the moonlight; shape of a cross was visible on his left cheek, it made him look very dangerous.

"What are you doing in my cave?" His icy-cold voice made shivers run up Kaoru's spine.

"Sorry that I disturbed you but I almost got killed by a horde of humans." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Kaoru noticed a look of amusement in his eyes before he turned around and leisurely said, "You're welcome to stay if you want. Just don't bug me!"

_How rude! Was he born in a barn?_ Kaoru thought to herself before she curled up in a corner and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_DREAM_

_Everywhere Kaoru looked all she saw was clouds, but she still felt like she was being watched. A wind blew a few clouds away at her right. Hidden behind the clouds Kaoru saw a large silhouette of a man. She tried to attack him, but gracefully he moved out of the way and ran off. As she pursued the man Kaoru sensed something behind her, but before she could turn around two strong arms reached out and grabbed her._

_END DREAM_

Hey everybody! Its me Jisusaken!

Sry I haven't updated in a long time my computer crashed then I was too busy with school to update. I'll write as soon as I can. Ttyl!!

P.S. please review!!! I need all the help I can get.


	2. Blood Red Hair

Chapter 2: The Blood Red Hair

Edited by Lanie

"" – talking

_Italics – _what they are thinking

Opening her eyes in shock, Kaoru realized that if she had taken one more step she would have fallen into the waterfall's watery depths. _But what stopped me? _Something strong pushed her down, and Kaoru fell to the ground hard. Looking up, her azure eyes locked with a pair of amber ones. "What the hell so you think your doing?" he sounded rather annoyed. "I'm sorry," it shocked the man that she was being so polite. "I've been plagued with dreams, and every time I woke up I'm somewhere else. That is how those men found and chased me. I had woken up right in the middle of their village." A few moments of silence went by before he spoke, "What is your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"And what are you doing alone?"

"I'm the last of my pack."

Silence again.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Battosai."

She gasped. "Hotokiri Battosai?"

"Yes."

"I've heard of you. People say that you can slay ten men with one swing.

"I can."

It bothered Kaoru that he said it with no remorse.

"Why are you here Battista?"

"The same as you."

"But you are not a werewolf?" _When I had come into the cave all I smelt was blood not werewolf. He must be lying._

__

Battosai could tell she was confused, he could read all her emotions through her eyes. "You're lying," she said. Her beautiful azure eyes flashed a dark violet blue, she was mad.

"Battosai tried to explain, "One of the men pursuing you had gotten lost, and found me among the trees. I killed him before I came into the cave. His blood was all over me when you came in, that's why you couldn't sense that I'm werewolf. "Somehow Kaoru felt that she could trust him. _He did after all let me stay in the cave._

Daylight would come in an hour, so Kaoru went out to hunt for breakfast.

The Battosai watched as the girl sped off to go hunting. Her bravery to talk back intrigued him. No one has ever talked back to him. _There must be something different about her, and I'm going to find out what._

__

When Kaoru got back there was already a fire going. She dropped the old doe from her muzzle and morphed back into her human form. Growing her long claws she sliced the doe's flank into chunks of meat. Grabbing a large piece she sat down and began to greedily chew on it. The Battosai watched her, and Kaoru felt very uncomfortable. She glared back at him.

"What are you staring at?!"

"Be quiet!" he said harshly.

She opened her mouth to retort back, but before she could utter one word he had put his hand over her mouth. After a few minutes of silence Kaoru knew why he had acted so suddenly. A human was wandering close to their cave, he knew they were there. Kaoru turned to Battosai to see what he was going to do, but he was gone.

A small cry came from the human before he fell to the ground. A large gash was spread across his chest. Kaoru was shocked. _He attacked so quickly, I didn't even see him! _Battosai stood over the body his clothes were soaked with blood. Kaoru felt sick, she had never seen so much human blood before. It nauseated her, and she ran out of the cave into the woods.

Taking a big gulp of air she jumped into the river. Even though no blood was on her she still felt dirty. After cleaning herself thoroughly she emerged from the water, put her clothes on, and laid down on the grass for a nap.

Battosai dropped the corpse into the pit he dug and began to throw dirt back in. _Why did Kaoru run out like that? She is a werewolf after all, blood shouldn't nauseate her. She is definitely different than a normal werewolf. _

A loud crunch of twigs was made behind him, and Battosai sensed a large amount of humans surrounding him. "Come out! I know you're there human scum," he growled. All at once the humans appeared. A very tall man with grey spiky hair stepped forward. A big grin was plastered on his face, and he said with a smug voice, "We are here to exterminate you."

After taking a long nap, Kaoru felt a lot better. When she got up to stretch she smelt the scent of humans in the air, it was coming from the area where the cave was. _There must be hundreds of them there. I've got to go help Battosai!_ With that she took off.

Battosai observed his surroundings; he knew he could beat them with ease. Except for the leader Enishi, he was much stronger than the others. He moved into his stance ready if any of them tried to attack, he kept a close eye on Enishi. Suddenly one of the humans was thrown high in the air. The rest parted and Kaoru came through. She ran to his side and got into a fighting stance.

"Well...Battosai has a mate. Lord Shishio will find this interesting.

Kaoru felt Battosai's ki get strong at the mention of Shishio. She never saw him but had heard horrible things about the Lord of the Humans. Shishio hated all supernatural beings, so he made a law that all vampires, werewolves, and people with unnatural powers be exterminated. He sent a strong group of fighters, called the Juppongatua, to take out packs. _They were the ones who killed my family. I swear I'll take revenge for them, I'll kill Shishio! _

Anger welled inside her and she lunged at Enishi, but he was too fast for her. He easily punched her in the gut so hard she was flung back. Battosai caught her and gently set her down.

As soon as he let go of her he vanished, and Kaoru quickly turned her head to see him clashing swords with Enishi. The crunch of metal upon metal echoed through the trees.

It seemed like hours had gone by as Kaoru watched them fight. Enishi showed signs of fatigue, his moves weren't as quick. Battosai however was as fast as always, his moves were so graceful and fluent it looked as if her were dancing. Suddenly Enishi made a mistake, his block wasn't fast enough. It was over, Battosai had won, and Enishi lay on the ground with a hole in his stomach.

How did you like this chapter? I hope it's long. Its four pages on Microsoft Word but it always looks shorter on the site. If you have any ideas please tell me, and please review!!!!!! The more you review the faster I'll update. TTYL

Lots of love!

Jisusaken

Thanks to All Who Reviewed!!

Rebylion, Sailor Tiamat, kimi.the.water.spirit, Doctor Kiba, Tempest Dragon, Dark Jisushiku, half-breed-demon-fox, Female Hitokiri Battousai (Don't worry I didn't forget you! Please update stories! I really want to know what happens!!!)

**LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!**


	3. Kyoto

**Author notes**: Hey thanks to all those reviews! Keep up the good work!

**Personwithnoname: **thanks for reviewing I had completely forgotten about my stories; I had been working on a couple of character drawing for a new story of mine.

**Falling For You: **Hey thanks for reviewing, I hope you understand the story even though you don't know the anime. Lots of love.

**Tempest Dragon: **Oops! Lol. Sorry about that. I'll check my spelling better.

**GB: **Thank you I just thought I think out of the box and I came up with this.

**Niala: **I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Jing–Jing, Angel of loneliness, Brittanie Love, What a Scene, and Doctor Kiba: **Thanks!!

**Sailor Tiamat: **Sorry if I confused you with that I didn't put much thought into it because it wasn't a big part of the story. Kaoru was born around there so the townspeople already knew she was part of the pack, she was the only one to escape when they attacked the pack. Does that make sense?

**Rebylion: **Thanks so mush for reviewing hope to read a story from you soon!

Quote:

**"It doesn't matter. Use whatever technique you like, However, Once I've said I'll kill you, your death is assured"**

Hitokiri Battosai

_**On Full Moon Nights**_

_Edited by: Lanie G._

Chapter 3: Kyoto

Ever since Enishi's attack, Battosai and Kaoru had been traveling. The mention of shishio had made Battosai very distant to her. No one had spoken all day and Kaoru grew more annoyed at each passing hour. _I've been alone for so long. Now I have finally found another werewolf and he won't talk to me!_

Battosai sensed Kaoru's ki flare. "You don't have to come with me." He growled.

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Shishio destroyed my family, I want revenge," and with that she stomped off in front of him until she came to a clearing. Stopping suddenly she looked around in confusion; she then turned to him and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Baka," he muttered before walking up to her. "For your information we are going to Kyoto. I have some friends there who can help us find Shishio." As he said the he observed their surroundings. "We shall rest here for the night."

Kaoru laid down in a comfortable spot of grass then watched Battosai move to the nearest tree and sit down, keeping a firm grip on his kantana. Kaoru listened to the wind blowing through the trees before falling into a deep sleep.

Silence was all Battosai heard when he woke up the next morning. Still half asleep he stretched out his sore muscles. _I got to stop sleeping propped up against a tree! _A waterfall was faintly heard to his left and trudged off to take a quick bath. As he walked through the dense forest he felt as if he had forgotten something, and as soon as he reached the riverbank ha found out what.

Kaoru had woken up before Battosai, feeling dirty after sleeping on the ground. She headed towards the waterfall she had heard the night before. Creeping quietly as to not wake the hitokiri, she snuck out of the clearing to take a bath.

Battosai stood on the bank completely shocked. There was Kaoru waist deep in the river, her back facing him. He could feel himself blushing, so he quickly turned around and ran back into the woods. The hitokiri reached the clearing fast, his heart thumping hard in his chest. _I know something was different this morning. I'm glad at least she didn't see me, who knows what she would do. _Battosai sighed; she couldn't get the picture of Kaoru out of his head. _She is very beautiful, her long raven hair, ivory skin, and azure eyes made her look like a tennyo. Even her eyes were azure. _He was knocked out of his thoughts when he sensed Kaoru coming, and for the first time inn his life he felt very uncomfortable.

Kaoru sat down next to him and begun to pull her wet hair up into a ponytail. She noticed he was very tense, and wondered why. "You know I never got your real name, Hitokiri Battosai is just a battle name."

"Himura Kenshin." He said quickly.

"So when are we going to reach Kyoto, Kenshin?"

"As soon as we finish breakfast, we can change form and run the last ten miles."

Kaoru looked around then cocked her head. "What breakfast?"

Kenshin pulled two large pieces of dried meat out of his gi.

After chewing the meat, Kaoru grabbed her small backpack of belongings and changed into a drappa. Turning around with her backpack in mouth she met a slightly larger dragga with a reddish- brown coat. Kenshin pointed the way with his muzzle; he took off running with Kaoru close behind.

A few hours later Kenshin and Kaoru arrived in Kyoto. After changing forms in the forest so not to scare the townspeople, they headed to an inn called Akahoshi. It was dark and loud inside, the perfect atmosphere for assassins. Many narrowed eyes watched to pair while they walked through the crowed to a group of people in a corner. As they came to the table, a short girl with a log braid of raven hair, and bright sapphire eyes turned to them. "You're late Himura!"

Kenshin didn't say anything; he grabbed a seat and sat down next to a tall man with black hair and ice blue eyes.

Kaoru spotted an extra seat and sat down next to another guy with brown spiky hair, and a red bandanna tied around it. Somehow his hair reminded her of a rooster. Turning to her, he gave a lopsided grin then said. "Hey missy! Never seen you before, you Kenshin's new girlfriend?"

"No." she said bluntly. "My name is Kamiya, Kaoru. I came to take revenge on Shishio for destroying my family."

Excitement flashed through the short girl's eyes. "Are you a good fighter?"

Kaoru noticed all eyes were on her. "Yes, though I haven't practiced for a while so my skills are probably rusty."

"That's great! Katsura will be pleased to have another werewolf on the team."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. _There are more werewolves here! What if some of my pack survived, maybe there here! _Consumed with desperation to see her family, Kaoru grabbed the girl's shirt and roughly pulled her up. "Is there any werewolves who came from the Tokyo area?!" Azure burned into sapphire as she waited for the girl to speak.

"I…I don't know."

Furious, she vigorously shook the girl. "Please! You must tell me!!!!" Tears began to blur her vision as she continued to shake the girl.

A firm hand pulled Kaoru to her chair. "Relax Jou-Chan! She doesn't know anything."

Kaoru noticed that all the people were watching the spectacle, and she snarled at them.

All her anger drained out of her, and she looked at the girl who was still in a daze. Bowing low she apologized, "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen my family for a long time. I miss them."

The girl put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Kaoru; I know how it feels to be alone." She gazed at the tall black-haired man. "If it wasn't for Aoshi I would still be alone." "So why don't we go to headquarters and find them."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No problem." "By the way, I'm Machimaki Misao. The tall man behind you is Shinomori Aoshi, and the rooster head fellow is Sagara Sanosuke, but we call him Sano."

"Nice to meet all of you, I hope we become friends in the near future."

With that the group of fighters headed for the secret headquarters of theIshin Shishi.

**Author notes: **I hope you liked the chapter! If you don't, write to me and I'll fix it.** I won't update the next chapter until I get 35 reviews so Review! Review! Review!**

I recently found out about an author (who wrote some really great stories!) had died and I wanted to dedicate this Chapter to her/him.

In Loving Memory To:

**Ryoko Subaru**


	4. Secret Headquarters of the Issin Shishi

**AN: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! It really means a lot to me.

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **And keep on Reviewing! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **RK!** The Great **_Nobuhiro Watsuki_** does!

Quote:

**_Sanosuke is riding atop the carriage...Saitou stabs up through the roof of the carriage_ "Damn, I missed."**

**Saitou**

ROTFLMAO! (Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off!!) That gets me every time.

_**On Full Moon Nights**_

_Edited by: Lanie G._

Chapter 4: Secret Headquarters of the Issin Shishi.

The headquarters were hidden in an old inn, in the center of Kyoto. Kaoru looked at it with disgust. "This is the hideout? It looks like it could fall apart at any moment."

"Looks can be deceiving." Kenshin growled before entering the inn with Sano and Aoshi in tow. Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him, and Misao burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can already tell you're going to be a lot of fun, Kaoru."

She flashed a big smile before following Misao inside. Upon entering the inn Kaoru realized that the outside was made to look old and broken-down so the Shinsengumi wouldn't suspect it as the hideout. _How clever. _She gazed at the inside of the building, it was beautiful. There was a huge courtyard in the middle, complete with a well, garden, and koi pond. All the rooms surrounded the yard.

A maid walked up to her and began to push her into a room with a sign _Katsura_ on the door. Kaoru was shoved inside and the door slammed shut behind her. Sitting down she noticed two other people occupied the room. Kenshin was sitting in a corner, his bangs covered his face. The other man sat before her, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes were comforting.

"Hello, I'm Katsura leader of the Issin Shishi." Kaoru bowed her head slightly, "A pleasure to meet you Katsura-san."

He smiled, "Kenshin has informed me that you wish to join our group.

"Hai! This is true."

"Are you skilled with a sword?"

"I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style. My father founded it." Kaoru regretted mentioning her father. Images of him now flashed before her eyes, and fought to control the tears that were beginning to form. _Control yourself Kaoru this is no time to reminisce._

"I would like to see your skills before allowing you to join."

"When would you like me to show you?"

"How about right now, Battosai shall spare with you."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide! _Crap this isn't good!_ _He'll kick my ass in a matter of second_s. "B...but Katsura-san, I don't have a sword."

"Don't worry I have plenty of swords here." He stood up and she nervously followed him into a smaller room. Kaoru's eyes grew wide as she looked upon the hundreds of swords that hung on the walls.

He smiled, "Take your pick."

She walked around the room until she spotted the perfect one for her. It was a kantana with a dark blue sheath. She pulled the sword out to reveal a silver blade with a blue hilt. Looking it over she noticed that on one side of the hilt there was a silver star. Satisfied with what she saw, she tied it to her hakama belt and followed Katsura out into the courtyard where Battosai stood.

Nervously she faced him and moved into a battle stance. He did the same, but his movements were much more fluent than hers.

Kaoru's heart beat quickened, as she stared into his amber orbs that had narrowed into slits. She blinked, and suddenly he was gone. Sensing his ki behind her she quickly turned around just in time to block his oncoming attack. Unfortunately Battosai was much stronger than her and she felt the blades coming closer to her throat. He gave her a smirk, "Not bad, most people are not able to sense my ki before I strike."

Kaoru in return gave him a smile before pushing him away. Taking a running start she charged full force towards him. Easily he moved out of the way and struck her in the back of the knees causing her to fall to the ground. Pinning her legs down with his own, he held his sword to her throat. "Checkmate," he said huskily, his eyes glowed with amusement.

This pissed off Kaoru and she struggled to get out from under him. He wouldn't budge.

"Get off!" she growled, he continued to sit on top of her. Until Katsura spoke up, "Enough!" Immediately he got off not bothering to help her up.

"Jerk!" she said under her breath.

"You have proven that you are an excellent fighter. Though you lost, you have shown that you're stronger than the average fighter who would have lasted only seconds." Katsura flashed her a warm smile before motioning them to follow him back into the office.

As she followed him, Kaoru noticed that her fight had attracted a crowd of other Issin Shishi members. They were all looking at her with their mouths wide open. _Obviously they didn't last as I did with Kenshin. _This made Kaoru feel very proud of herself.

As she thought about it she unconsciously walked into the room. Unaware of what surprises lay beyond the door.

**AN: **Sorry if this chapter is short. I just felt like stopping there. I hoped you liked it and I'll update as fast as I can. (But unfortunately school is starting up on Monday tear, so it might take a while for me to find some time to type the next chap up.) So clicky clicky the review button and tell me how you like it and what you what me to change I'm open to suggestions. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**And I Wish You a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! YAY 2005!!!!!**


	5. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK (so don't sue) **(Is anybody getting sick of saying this, or is it just me?) **

"You don't know the depths of the hell for those who carry the Hitokiri's sword"

Battosai

_**On Full Moon Nights**_

_Edited by: Lanie G._

Chapter 5: Reunion

More bodies occupied the room this time; Kaoru looked up to see faces she had lost long ago. A single tear escaped her azure eyes and silently ran down her cheek.

A few moments passed where she stood in complete shock. Then quick as lightning she dashed over and hugged her older sister fiercely. Megumi gasped for air as her long lost sister clung to her. Finally Kaoru released her and turned to see the rest of her family.

There stood her younger brother Yahiko, her friend Tae (though not blood related, she still was as close as a sister), and Tae's younger sibling Tsubame. Quickly she hugged them all, then turned to her sister and asked, "Where is father?"

Megumi hung her head, "I'm sorry Kaoru, but father died the day those humans attacked.

Tears filled Kaoru's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She already thought her family had died long ago, so she was a least relieved to know some had survived. "It is good to know you're all safe, I have missed you all so much."

Katsura coughed slightly so everyone's attention was on him. "I'm glad that you have found family Miss Kamiya, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. You may visit your family later. I must first give you your instructions on what job you will be assigned to first."

Kaoru silently bade her family farewell, promising she would see them later. With that she sat down to wait for instructions.

"I have assigned you to become Battosai's partner. Both you and Himura will receive a small envelope containing the information of the target. You will then go and complete the task, then return to headquarters. Got it?" Kaoru nodded briefly.

"Now before you go I must tell you that you will be sharing a room with Himura, and I want no complaints."

She frowned but said nothing. Bowing slightly she then turned and walked out of the room.

Battosai glared coldly towards Katsura, "I don't need a partner."

Katsura smiled back, unfazed by the icy glare that would scare any other man shitless. "Like it or not you have one." "I have a special job for the two of you, and it will take team work to pull it off."

"Job?"

You will know in good time, right now I want you and Kamiya to become good friends. That's why I put you as partners for assassinations. Now go, I have work to do."

Battosai shot his leader one last icy glare before stalking out of the room.

Kaoru chomped down her food greedily. She hadn't eaten since Himura had given her the piece of dried meat that morning.

"Slow down Karou you're gonna give yourself a stomach ache."

Turning to her sister she smiled, "Sorry Meg, but I haven't eaten all day."

"You poor baby," she drawled sarcastically. Annoyed Kaoru threw a rice ball at her, she dogged it easily and smacked into Sano, who had just came in.

"Hey if you're not going to eat that give it to me." Plopping down next to her he quickly shoved a rice ball into his mouth.

"And why should we?" Megumi snapped back, obviously uncomfortable with the fact he was there.

"Because kitsune, I'm a growing boy," he then shoved three more rice balls into his mouth.

Megumi glared at him with disgust, "You baka! If you grow anymore your head will hit the ceiling."

Suddenly he reached over towards her, and with one quick swipe he grabbed the plate and dumped all the contents into his mouth.

Megumi's face went slightly pink with fury. She shot right out of her seat and stormed out of the room leaving Kaoru behind.

"Gosh your sister is such a basket case."

Kaoru turned to Sano, who was still stuffing his face. "I wouldn't anger her if I were you. Something terrible might happen."

He only shrugged.

Kaoru was slightly shocked at this. No one had ever stood up against her sister when she was angry. She was the doctor of the pack and anyone who made her mad mysteriously caught a bad case of the flu.

Coincidentally so did Sano right after dinner.

**AN:** Gawd sucks for Sano! Lol I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. I bet you are all are pretty mad at me. I was so busy during school, but now it's the summer so I have plenty of time to write so expect updates a lot faster (but not too fast) I'm also working on my other stories so for all the people who have been waiting patiently for another chapter of **Royal Secrets** I'll have a chapter up as soon as I can.

**Thank you all for reading and Reviewing!**

**I love you all!**

_jisusaken_


End file.
